1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device such as a personal computer, a flexible board that is used in the electronic device and a board fixing member for supporting the flexible board.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as an electronic device such as a personal computer (hereinafter, abbreviated as a “PC”) has been rapidly miniaturized, lighter in weight and sophisticated in function, a flexible board is commonly employed in the electronic device. In addition, a push button switch and a light emitting device are mounted on the flexible board, and the flexible board is supported with a hard supporting plate. The flexible board is covered with a member which allows light to pass through itself or a deformable member such that the flexible board is used to function as a display or a push button.
Various techniques are presented for purposes such as regulating a position of the flexible board in an electronic device.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. H05-33590 shows a structure in which both edges of a wiring board supporting a flexible board are turned over onto the flexible board to be holding claws, which hold both sides of the flexible board.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H11-204961 shows a structure in which a flexible board is supported by inserting a tip of the flexible board into a long opening arranged in a casing which supports the flexible board.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S58-225688 shows a structure in which a flexible board contacts a supporting member which supports the flexible board.
The techniques described in these three documents mentioned above are useful for regulating a position of each flexible board in each condition respectively.
In some cases, a flexible board is required to be supported by two supporting faces which are adjacent with an angle to each other, from a point of view such as designing, visibility or operability. In these cases, when a flexible board is supported by two supporting faces using the techniques in the three documents described above, it is conceivable that, for example, two flexible boards are also prepared to be supported by the respective supporting faces.
However, in this case, the number of components and assembling man-hours are increased, thereby leading to high production costs.
None of the three documents described above show that a flexible board is precisely supported on the two supporting faces described above. In addition, when a flexible board is supported by the two supporting faces, an assembling operability is required to be taken into account.